three kisses
by bellbellbinks
Summary: Three times they kissed. Takes place after the series, but written before Turf Wars was a thing. Cross posted on ao3.


1.

The spirit world.

A place Asami had never been to in person, but a place she felt so close to. Everyone around her had been there, at least all her close friends and allies. But not her. Not until now.

Alone together with Korra felt like the perfect time to go. Republic city was saved, the Earth Kingdom was saved, the world was saved. They had won. And although there was rebuilding to get done and repairs to be made to the city, Korra and Asami deserved  
a vacation.

She suddenly thought of her father, and his ultimate sacrifice to save Asami's life. It pained her, she never had enough time to reconnect with her father. Part of her thought that maybe, maybe if she had just let him into her heart a little bit earlier,  
that they could have spent more time together.

"Hey, what's on your mind? You don't look too happy." Korra hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I hope it's not the company making you look that way."

"No, it's not you. You're...great." Asami was quick to reassure, causing the other girl to blush. "It's my dad. I know it shouldn't but...it's still bothering me."

"Of course it is, it would be on anyone's mind if they were in your position. I'm sorry that I can't take away that pain." She looked lost, trying to find the right words to help Asami. "But, will you let me try to take your mind off things? I've been  
known to find all the good places in the spirit world."

It brought a smile to her lips. Despite all the thoughts raging in her head, all the grief from losing her father, Korra never failed to make everything worth it.

"Lead the way, Avatar." She said as she gracefully stuck out her hand.

Korra took the outstretching hand and pulled her to her feet, leading the way down a path that seemed to glow with a million colors at once. The trees surrounding them were fluorescent, like nothing she'd ever seen before in the real world. It was truly  
incredible, almost as incredible as the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh man, don't call me that when it's just us."

Asami giggled at the look on Korra's face. "Why not? It's cute."

"What?! Cute - I'm not cute, I'm...powerful." Korra dropped her hand to walk backwards and face Asami, flexing her muscles to show just how 'powerful' she was.

Now she was really laughing, her previous thoughts long forgotten as she watched the Avatar stumble over a rock from walking backwards, almost falling to the ground. "Right, cute and powerful."

"Do you really uh, think that about me?" She stopped walking.

"That you're cute?" Asami asked.

Korra looked nervous, she didn't have a lot of experience with this type of stuff. In fact, her only experience had been with Mako, and they both knew that he was the most easily flustered person alive.

"Yeah, I mean...you're so beautiful, and I'm just me."

Asami was used to people complimenting her looks, but somehow, when that compliment was coming from Korra it made it a lot more meaningful.

She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, and her heart sped up in preparation for what she was going to do. "Does this answer your question?" And she kissed her.

Korra noticed what she was going to do right before Asami bent her head down to connect their lips. A hand tangled itself in her hair while another pulled her waist so she was closer to Asami. There was no warning, no preparation on her part. And in her  
opinion, nothing could have made it more perfect.

Before Korra even had time to close her eyes, Asami had pulled away, a hand to her own lips as she stepped back. "I - uh, I should have asked first. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. I was hoping you would do that." Korra smiled at her, a little dazed from their brief kiss.

"Maybe...I could do it again?" Asami was feeling bold, she wondered if it was from the spirit world, or if it was just her infatuation with the girl standing in front of her. Either way, she was content with the way things were.

The Avatar didn't answer with words, instead she closed the space between them for a second time and pressed her lips to Asami's. "You don't have to ask."

2.

They returned to Republic City after a week.

The spirit world was just as amazing as everyone promised. Even more amazing was that Asami got to experience it with Korra, and they could experience being together. Ever since that first kiss initiated by Asami, Korra had felt a lot more comfortable  
with her.

Before Asami kissed her, Korra wasn't sure if their feelings coincided with each other's. Being romantically awkward, Korra was glad that Asami was able to take the first step for her. When she was with Mako, he made it infinitely more difficult by making  
her take all the leaps of faith.

Now that they had returned from their vacation, things in the real world seemed more difficult. The city was still in chaos, the police department doing all that they could to help the civilians. The shattered remains of the Earth Empire dissolved back  
into divided cities of the Earth Kingdom, lost without a leader.

Mako and Bolin had stayed in Republic City to help with the repairs, both of them anxiously waiting for the rest of Team Avatar to return from their impromptu vacation. When Korra and Asami stepped foot out of the spirit portal, Bolin was hot on their  
heels asking a million questions a minute. Luckily, his brother was also there to restrain him from being too over excited.

After the first few nights staying with Tenzin and the other airbenders, Korra decided that she needed to find a place of her own. It was killing her not being able to spend her nights with Asami, and she was amazed how only one week with the other girl  
caused her to develop a sort of dependency.

They were out for lunch, a frequent habit formed because Asami rarely had time during the rest of the day to spend time with Korra.

"You could always just stay at my place. Mako and Bolin already do, and I have plenty of room for more people." Asami said.

Korra huffed. She didn't want it to come to her only other option being to stay at Asami's. She was the Avatar, she shouldn't have to keep relying on other people for a place to stay.

"I know."

"So...why do you look like I just kicked a polar bear dog?" Asami asked.

Korra pushed her bowl away, slouching in the booth of the restaurant. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of all my friends."

"What? That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! I'm always staying at other people's place, when I should be living on my own." Korra replied.

"And, what, Mako and Bolin do the same thing. We're a family, all of us."

Hearing this from Asami made her feel better, but her own doubts still plagued her mind. Shouldn't the Avatar be more independent?

"Look, I can see that nothing I say will change your mind. So," Asami leaned over the table between them and rested a hand on Korra's cheek. "I really like you, Korra. I want you to live with me."

"...Really? Isn't this going too fast?" She asked.

"Do you want to slow down?"

Korra closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. "Not at all."

They pulled back, looking at each other. Asami kept her hand on Korra's face, rubbing her thumb across the girl's skin.

The Avatar couldn't resist Asami, the girl made her nervous and scared, but she was pulled to her like a magnet. She made everything worth it, all the heartache and loss that Korra went through was wiped away every time she was with Asami.

Asami moved to kiss her again, but before they could the waiter came over to their table. "Um, I-I know you're the Avatar and everything but, uh, my boss asked for you to leave if you're going to keep doing that." He blushed.

"Uh.." Korra was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving." Asami laughed and pulled Korra to her feet. She left some money for the bill on the table.

"We were?" The Avatar asked.

Asami shot her a look that made her knees weak. She may have been oblivious to most romantic signs, but there was no doubt what that look meant.

"Oh, yeah, right. Leaving now." She stuttered out and let Asami drag her away.

3.

Any time of day with Asami was wonderful, but Korra's favorite was early in the morning. She was usually the first one awake, but today her girlfriend beat her to it.

Korra stretched her arms out and felt the empty spot in bed beside her. It was still warm, signifying to her that Asami only just recently left. It was tempting for her to stay in bed and wait for her to come back, because she knew Asami always did. But  
on the other hand, Korra wanted to start the day early.

Their clothes from the night before were folded in a neat pile at the foot of the bed, Korra picked out her outfit and pulled it on herself before exiting the room. She walked down the stairs of Asami's mansion and headed towards the kitchen, where she  
knew her girlfriend would be.

Standing by the stove cooking breakfast was Asami, she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face. Korra walked up behind her silently, bare feet cold against the floor, and slid her arms around Asami. She rested her chin on her  
girlfriend's shoulder.

"Mm, good morning." Asami reached a hand back to play with Korra's hair. "Sleep well?"

"I always do when I'm next to you." Korra pressed kisses up and down Asami's neck.

"You flatter me." She giggled.

"I can do a lot more than flatter if you're up for it." She whispered into her ear, hands running down lower to play with the edge of Asami's shorts.

She turned around in Korra's arms, attaching her lips to the other girl's and smiling into the kiss. Korra wrapped Asami's legs around her waist and lifted her to sit on the counter, tilting her head back to keep their lips together.

Asami dug her nails to the back of Korra's neck, causing the girl to moan into her mouth. Taking advantage of this, Asami slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth and deepened the kiss.

They both struggled to get the upper hand, but Korra eventually won by sinking her nails into the skin of Asami's thigh, so close to where she needed her the most.

"Korra…" Asami broke away and pulled the girl to her throat. "Please…"

Hearing Asami pant her name in a breathy moan sent a rush of heat straight to her core. She bit down on the soft skin of Asami's throat, careful to not bite hard enough to hurt the girl, but still hard enough to leave a mark.

Her tongue traced the mark left by her teeth as her head moved lower on Asami's body. Fueled by the feel of Asami's legs clenching around her waist, Korra moved to slide the girl's shirt up her body, far enough so that she could kiss a pathway down to  
the center of her stomach.

Asami's hands slid from Korra's hair to her shoulders, grasping onto them as she arched her back. She could feel her shorts sliding down her legs as Korra took them off. They were tossed aside to the floor of the kitchen and Korra sunk down to her knees.

Without hesitation, the Avatar teased the inside of Asami's thighs with her tongue. She nipped and bit the smooth skin after every kiss, slowly working her way to the apex of her thighs.

Korra felt a tug in her hair as her lips were dragged up to press against the cotton underwear. She moved her mouth against the fabric, teasing Asami further until she squirmed around on the counter.

"Hey guy- Whoa! Never mind!" Korra heard a voice come from behind her and immediately shot up to her feet, shielding Asami from any prying eyes.

"Bolin! Knock next time!" The Avatar shouted at the retreating form of the earthbender. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and picked Asami's shorts from the ground.

Her girlfriend hastily put the clothes on, a deep red blush flushed across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I forgot that we weren't exactly alone."

"It's not your fault." Asami replied. "I have to get to work anyway."

"Maybe we could...continue later?" She sounded hopeful.

Asami laughed, one of Korra's favorite sounds in the world. "No, I don't think so."

Korra's smile fell. "Wa-"

Her girlfriend placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and left the room. "Bye, Korra! Don't forget to clean up breakfast."

She turned her head back to look at the stove, noticing for the first time since she got distracted by Asami that it had the now-burnt remnants of what Asami was cooking.

"Aw man…" 


End file.
